Why a Heart?
by BlueFox of the Moon
Summary: AU. Why is a heart the symbol for love when it can so easily be broken? Why not a circle; it goes on and on forever. And what about flames? For X Fuji X, Happy birthday, Boss! xAxelZexionx


So apparently I just found out that it was my Boss' (X Fuji X) birthday today and she didn't tell me until I read her chapter! So this is her birthday present cuz I couldn't think of anything else to give her XP

Hope you like it!

I don't own these characters, no matter how much I want to.

* * *

xxx

Whenever people hear the words 'love' or 'date' or 'couple' they think of a heart. Why is it always a heart? Why not a square or a triangle, or even a hexakaidecagon(1)? Why does it always have to be a heart?

"_Hey!"_

Doesn't it make more sense if it was a circle?

"_Hey, I know you can hear me!"_

A heart can break, but a circle goes on and on forever.

"Hey!"

"Ow!"

Zexion looked up at the one who had hit him, rubbing the side of his head. He swore a bump was forming, he could feel it! "What was that for, Axel?" he asked, annoyed. His best friend grinned his insane grin and draped a lanky arm around his shoulders.

"You deserved it, you were ignoring me. Now, come on, we should be heading home, it's starting to rain." And he was right, the clouds were coming, looking as downtrodden as the slate-haired teen felt. Zexion sighed and took his friend's arm off him, standing up as he did so, grabbed his backpack, and walked out the door, not bothering to see if the person he cared for so much follow him or not.

xxx

The fire could mean a lot of things. Anger is the most commonly place emotion to the fiery element. But worry, and love could be attributed to that as well.

After that call from the hospital, worry was the only thing the redhead could do. Forget about grades, forget about family, forget about school, the only thing that mattered was him. He who lay in that hospital bed, eyes closed in a blissful slumber, arms wrapped in padded casts.

Slowly, silently, Axel made his way through the too silent room and pulled a chair beside the bed, tenderly wiping a few strands of his hair away from his eyes. He stirred slightly, but did not wake. Axel smile slightly but soon that was gone as well.

"Why did you do that, Zex…that was so stupid…" He slipped his hand into his friend's, gently squeezing it, and, before he knew it, was fighting back tears.

A flame can only burn when there's something there to fuel it. When there's nothing, then that flame goes out as well.

xxx

It has been a while since he was allowed out, but even then he barely uttered a word. He was quieter, less social than he had ever been before, and yet, wherever he went, the redhead was there by his side, giving the hardest glares at whosoever sent a nasty look toward his shorter friend. Axel was always by his side, but he never complained. Even before this happened, he never complained when Axel was with him.

Why is it always a heart, he mused, when a heart can break so easily?

"I prefer a circle."

"What?"

Dulled blue orbs glanced over at his companion before returning the gaze toward the sky. "A circle…rather than a heart."

"Why…a circle?" 

Once more, Zexion turned to look at him and, instead of replying like Axel though he would, placed his head against the redhead's lap.

"Because a heart can break."

xxx

A flame provides a shelter, and he would protect him from anything. It didn't matter to him who or what it was, but he would protect him no matter what.

Axel ran a hand through his oddly colored hair, a soft smile dancing along his lips. It was spring break now, and was Zexion's birthday. There was no party, no celebration. He didn't want any of that. He just asked to be with Axel, and that was what he and the other few, close, friends he had had given him. A day to be with Axel.

"Hey, Zex." He was used to the silent answer by now. "Remember when you said that you prefer a circle rather than a heart?" Again, silence. "Did you know that a flame is better than a circle?" 

At that, Zexion look at up at him, confusion etched onto his face. Axel grinned and bent down until their foreheads were touching. "A flame gives you warmth, and protection. Can a circle give you that?" And before a word could escape Zexion's lips, Axel captured them in his own, slipping a necklace around his neck.

A necklace adored with a silver circle, licks of red flames engraved onto its smooth surface.

"I love you, Zexion, got it memorized?"

For the first time in a long while, a grin erupted on said teen's face, reaching up to pull the redhead back down. "Got it memorized." And he kissed him. 

"I love you."

xxx

* * *

Yesss finally finished it! -cheers- Took longer than I thought…yay for multitasking! Hope this wasn't too bad…first attempt at this pairing sooo…Hope you liked it, Boss!

Happy(is it belated now?) birthday!

(1) hexakaidecagon, also known as a hexadecagon, is a 16-sided polygon. Odd shape, isn't it?


End file.
